


Teeth

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Heroes as Villains, morally gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Big Bad Wolf were fighting on the side of the good guys (but he's willing to do bad things for a good reason).</p><p>For this prompt for drabble day at comment-fic on lj: if the Wolf were actually the good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

The girl wrapped her cloak tightly around herself against the wind. She was small, the wolf noted. She looked scared.

It didn’t matter. She was the sorceress’ replacement. He would do what had to be done.

The forest’s residents, human and animal alike, had tasted hope. The sorceress was dying. Her reign of vicious cruelty would end.

Unless she trained her granddaughter in her ways. 

The girl was innocent, now. Helpless. But soon she wouldn’t be.

He leapt into the path and sunk his teeth into her throat.

Her blood spilled, bright red, across her cloak. 

The wolf walked away.


End file.
